Grand Theft Auto: Woodcrest
by FireKing Atlas
Summary: After an outlandish conspiracy the entire community of Woodcrest is relocated. Join the Freemans as they live their new lives and goals in hellhole state we love known as San Andreas. Join along the story of a gangbanger, a drug man, and a anti-hero.
1. Prologue

_**Welcome to the newest addition to Fanfiction, As you may know on my profile, I'm a huge fan of the Grand Theft Auto series. I'm also a huge fan of the boondocks and while playing GTA online something in my head my these two clicked together and I started typing this up in Microsoft Word. A few things first I changed some things to fit the story better and this story will take elements from both GTA San Andreas and GTA V. Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter.**_

* * *

 _Prologue 2 days ago_

-Attention residents of Woodcrest, Due to an outlandish conspiracy with Ed Wuncely I, you all shall be evicted from your current homes and flown to your new homes in the state of San Andreas. Thank you for your cooperation and we wish you the best of luck in your new lives-

 _-Lethal Interjection Crew Mansion-_

Thugnificent was packing up the last of his belongings along with the most loyal of his "family" Leonard, Macktastic, and Flonominal.

"Man, this whole this is some bullshit. Fucking Ed Wuncely using all our money to try and buy a fucking private military." Macktastic complained.

"Nigga quit bitching and keep moving these boxes into the car, our flight for this San Andreas place leaves in 15 hours and I'll be damned if I'm sitting next to some loud-ass kid on the plane." Thugnificent commanded.

"Hey, yo thug- "Leonard who was sitting down with a laptop started to say.

"But yo man. Moving to a new state means starting all over again, back to the bottom, no bitches, no money, nothing." Flonomial stated to him.

"Shit your right. It'll be like our days running in that small street gang. But this time we ain't got no drugs to push, no guns, hell we don't even have a place to stay." Thugnificent fully explained to them.

"Hey, yo Thug- "Leonard started.

"What Nigga?!" Thugnificent shouts at Leonard.

"I'm trying to tell you that this place, San Andreas, right?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, they got this mansion up in the hills looking over the city with a 10-car garage, indoor pool, all the good stuff man." Leonard told him as they all gather around the laptop to see a three-story house complete with an indoor pool, private gym, lounge/bar, recording studio private office, and on the outside, a helipad, A second pool, and multiple garages that like Leonard said can hold up to ten cars.

"Damn man, how much this place cost?" Thugnificent asked as Leonard scrolled down the web page to see the price.

"2,000 bucks, really cheap if you ask me." Leonard asked.

"Damn!" The other 3 men exclaimed.

"Hey Flonominal, how much money do we have left over man?" Thugnificent asked as Flonominal threw a stack of cash holding five thousand dollars as Thugnificent counted it. "Shit nigga it this all we have left for real?" Thugnificent asked.

"Mutherfucker I just gave all to you." Flonomial replied.

"All right all right let me think for a second." Thugnificent said as he started murmuring to himself for a while before speaking up. "Hey Leonard, this place any gun stores near it?" he asked.

"Man, there are gun stores all over this fucking state. It's called Ammu-Nation." Leonard answered.

"All right here's the plan, we buy that place and then we get suited up. We're going back to the bottom, starting this whole gang shit again, but this time we're doing it right. Get us some drugs then we sell them, and then we make our fortune back tenfold." Thugnificent explained and they all cheered out and Leonard made the purchase. "Ok let the fuck outta this place and find us some more help." Thugnificent said as he and Macktastic took the last few boxes and put them in a stretched white limo.

"Nigga who the fuck is going to help us?" Flonominal asked.

"Bitch, We're the Lethal Interjection Crew, one of the highly-praised groups of rappers that ever made it big, they're millions of niggas who would die just become a member of our family." Thugnificent told him.

"Hey man, what about Riley?" Leonard asked as the other three exclaimed in realization.

"Our little homie down the street." Flonomial said.

"Hell yeah, let's go stop at his house first, but let keep our eyes out for any other people who be willing to join." Thugnificent reminded as he and the other 3 jumps into the white limo as it pulls away from the mansion. Thugnificent already had a few people in mind as he drove around the urban area of Woodcrest and they spotted a girl with a well-known reputation beating down on another female. Cindy McPhearson a.k.a Fearsome McPhearson and C-Murph. After her behavior got her kicked out of school and then eventually her parent's house Cindy made her living hustling beating people for drugs, money etc. Cindy was holding the girl by her hair and repeating slugging the girl over and over as her fist was getting more bloodied with each hit.

"Hey, McPhearson!" Thugnificient called out as Cindy stops to look up and sees the Lethal Interjection Crew. "You wanna leave this place in style and become a true gangbanger?" He asks.

"Fine by me. I was bored with this place anyways." Cindy then gives the down woman one more punch as it knocks her out. She then spits on the unconscious woman as she enters the limo. "So where we headed?" She asks.

"Down to Riley's place. Any other people you that's as hard as you? We're trying to start something here and we need strong soldiers." Macktastic asks.

"What about Lamilton Taeshawn? Riley Lamilton and I usually do break-ins. Plus he's got some good weed we can smoke." Cindy suggested. Meanwhile, Lamilton Taeshawn was causing random destruction as he walks down a sidewalk. With no money, he can't technically be arrested for any damage charges they might stick him with. As he finishes throwing a brick through the clothing store window, he hears a horn behind him as he turns to Cindy riding with the Lethal Interjection.

"Yo Lamiliton. We got an opportunity." Cindy calls out to him.

 _-Central Terrorist Agency Woodcrest Division-_

Jack Flowers had finished uploading all his files onto his flash drive and had just wiped his computer clean and placed his flash drive in his suitcase. He then watches two workers then comes by and takes apart the computer as he continues walking while doing so he passes by the chief.

"So, this is it huh Jack?" The Chief said looking out a window watching many other workers loading vans or leaving.

"Yes sir, It was good run together, but thanks to that bastard Ed Wuncely it, unfortunately, has to end." Jack flowers replied clenching his fist still remember the first meeting with Ed Wuncely I several months ago, and how he failed to put behind bars a man he considered a terrorist.

"Or does it?" The chief asked as Jack looks over to him. "Jack, have you done any research on the San Andreas state?" he asked again.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked.

"It's a shithole, Jack. Corrupted cops, street gangs running the streets, meth being purchase around every other corner." The chief answered. "That state needs us, this country still needs us Jack, and we can't stop here."

"But sir, what can we do? We're out of money and out of a workplace." Jack questioned.

"Not necessarily, Jack. I'm moving our division to an underground location there, it won't be easy but I need you and your team several months ago, to meet me over there." The chief told him before walking outside to his black Lincoln town car and pulling out his car alarm unlocking it.

"My team?" Jack asked.

"Yes you, Ruckus, and Huey Freeman were an unstoppable force taking down Ed Wuncely, now I need you to reform that team and meet me at our new location. I give you the details over the phone." The chief told Jack after getting into his car and driving away leaving Jack alone in the parking lot.

 _-The Freeman's Residents-_

"-Attention residents of Woodcrest, Due to an outlandish conspiracy with Ed Wuncely I, you all shall be evicted from your current homes and flown to your new homes in the state of San Andreas. Thank you for your cooperation and we wish you the best of luck in your new lives-." The message looped over and over as 19-year-old Riley Freeman was laying on the couch in his usual white undershirt and blue jeans and socks flipping through the channels trying to find something else until Robert swiped the remote from him and turned the TV off.

"Hey, what gives?" Riley asked.

"Damn it, boy, you know damn well that there nothing else on TV, so go do yourself some good and finish packing!" Robert ordered his youngest grandson. Riley powerless to do anything gave up and headed upstairs. Just then A knock was heard on his door as he peers through the peephole he sees a duo he hasn't seen for months and assumed to be dead Boss Willona, and her assistant Hot Chocolate.

"Shit!" Robert whispered in horror as a now 20-year-old Huey walked downstairs next to his granddad.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Boss Willona and her gay-ass assistant." Robert whispered.

"I thought they were dead?" Huey asked.

"I thought so too." Robert answered back as the knock was louder this time. "Ok if we keep quiet then maybe- "

"HEY GRANDDAD, HAVE YOU SEEN MY PLAYSTATION CONTROLLER?" Riley yelled out as his voice could be heard throughout the house. Just then another session of knocks was heard against the door along with the ring of the doorbell. Without any more options, Robert reluctantly opened the door.

"Well good day to Robert. I hope you remember who I am." Boss Willona asked.

"Of course, Boss Willona. Thing is, I thought that you two were um… dead." Robert said as Boss Willona released a hardy laugh.

"As you can see Robert Me and Hot Chocolate are alive and kicking. But now onto why I'm here, I like to talk business with you, alone." Boss Willona said, the last word eying Huey who's been staring down the two ever since the door opened. With that, Robert invited them in and lead them to the Kitchen with Hot Chocolate blocking the door. "Look, Robert, with our economy the way it's in now I devised a new plan to make millions and I need your help." Boss Willona started. "I'm starting an arms trafficking and drugs business in San Andreas." Boss Willona explained as Robert gasped. "I still have some money and workers left over from our bomb wave cream operation. But this is just start-up money. But I need more help for this operation to work." Boss Willona explained.

"But Boss Willona, how are you sure this will work?" Robert asked.

"I have been looking up this San Andreas for days. That place is filled with guns and crank. If we can get our foot in the door, then the whole thing will follow through. I need you to look after one of my place of business I'm setting up there. You will be in charge and you will make sure no one interferes with our business and I pay you swimmingly. So, are you in?" Boss Willona asked extending her hand. Meanwhile, upstairs Huey was in the middle of a read when his phone vibrated. He opens it and sees a new text message from Jasmine.

 _Hey Huey. Dad and I are already boarding our plane. It's too bad we can't share the same plane but I'm sure we'll catch up in a few days. See ya soon._

He also notices the winky face at the bottom of the text and sighs. As the years went by through their childhood he notices more and more of Jasmine's crush on him. He didn't want to get anyone harm because of the life he lives. He was a Anti-Hero, and didn't have time for love. Before he could go back to his book another knock was heard on the door as Huey goes downstairs and opens it to be surprised to see Jake Flowers.

"Jake Flowers?!" Huey shocked to see him again.

"Huey, no time to talk. I need you to come with me to San Andreas state." Jake bluntly asked.

"Why? What's wrong?" Huey asked

"My advisor informed me that that state is much more corrupted than what we're dealing with here. Gangs, Corrupted Officials, Drugs, you name it. And I need a team to help fix this." Jake stated.

"Team?" Huey asked.

"That's right you violent hooligan." A voice outside said. Jake moves to the side to allow Huey to see that it is Uncle Ruckus with a few grey hairs.

"Ruckus? What's he doing?" Huey asked.

"It was both of you that help me against Ed Wuncely all those months ago, and now I need you both again. This fight I'm going up against is bigger than Wuncely and I can't do it allow. Don't worry I'll train you both in everything I knew as an agent, you'll both will need day-time cover however but I'm sure we can figure that out as well." Jake said. Meanwhile, upstairs Riley was done packing when his phone started going off.

"Hello?" he answered

"Yo-ho-ho Riley, It's Thugnificent. How you homeboy?" Thugnificent greeted.

"Yo man, doing what everybody else in town doing packing up broke." Riley answered.

"Not for long man. Hey how would like to be A real member of the Lethal Interjection Crew?" Thugnificent asked.

"Yo, for real? Man, don't be playing with me." Riley warned which got a laughed from Thugnificent,

"Nah nigga, I mean A real member, we're going to teach you to be a real gangster. Robbing stores, Car boosting, Selling drugs, Guns." Thugnificent listed.

"Nigga you had me at guns. I'm in." Riley agreed.

"That's my man right there. Hey look we're going swing by your place in like 2 minutes, catch you there." Thugnificent said as he hanged up. Riley grabbed his bag and shoes and practically ran downstairs to see Huey talking to Ruckus and that crazy police agent months ago.

"Yo, Huey, why is that creepy white dude at the door?" Riley asked.

"Creepy? Now you listen here, nigga. This here is Jack Flowers, the greatest white man since G.I Joe." Ruckus corrected him as Riley rolled his eyes.

"Where do you think, you're going?" Huey fired back with a question of his own.

"Thugnificent asked me to be a full member of his crew." Riley answered.

"Man, are you crazy? Why in the world would you take up a stupid choice like that?" Huey asked.

"HEY, It ain't stupid. It's a legitimate career choice. But what about you?" Riley asked again.

"I'm taking Huey with me to San Andreas to save it from itself." Jake answered as Riley started to break into laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Huey asked.

"Really nigga? You're still on this "I'm super-secret agent" shit?" Riley asked.

"At least being I'm keeping a smart head. What the hell is becoming A gangster going to help accomplish in life?" Huey asked.

"Man, you what you don't realize is becoming a gangster, it's all about respect, making money and being true to your homies." Riley answered as their argument continued to escalate as Riley shoves Huey who retaliates with a punch to the fast. It wasn't long until the two were on full on brawling mode with each other until Robert walked in to stop the fight.

"Boys, What the hell is all this fuss about?" Robert askes. The two got to their feet as Riley shirt was stretched out and he had light bruises on his face and the same went for Huey.

"Granddad, Talk some sense into this boy. He said he's going with Thugnificent to be a gangster." Huey explained.

"Well then why is Huey trying to go off with some creepy white dude?" Riley explained on his behalf. Meanwhile, Boss Willona overhead the entire thing and started to whisper into Robert's ear.

"This is good. Think about Robert, without those two in your life you won't have to worry about wasting time or money or worry about your dates anymore and let me tell Robert the ladies in this state are some of the greatest you've ever seen." Boss Willona stated as Robert's eyes widen at that remark. In a swift moment, Robert grabs his keys and ran out the front door as Boss Willona and Hot Chocolate followed him. Huey and Riley were puzzled for a moment but then heard his car starting up. Both boys run outside to already see their grandad driving up to the street with Boss Willona and Hot Chocolate in the back.

"Granddad, what you doing with them?" Riley asked.

"Sorry boys, but your granddad and I are going into business, and unfortunately it doesn't have any room for you." Boss Willona taunted.

"Granddad, you can't be serious." Huey said.

"Sorry boys but there a new land of opportunities out there waiting for me, and I ain't wasting my time babysitting you two terrors anymore. Do whatever the hell Y'all want, just keep it away from me and my future." Robert sped off becoming dots in the distance.

"Man, I can't believe granddad left without us, ain't that a bitch?" Riley stated. Meanwhile, Huey was more devastated. His own grandfather had left him and his brother on they're own. Sure he had done some bad things in his time but this tops the cake. Just then a horn was heard blaring and white stretched limo pulls up to the Freeman house.

"Yo man, that's my future. Catch you on the other side. Don't forget to write." Riley chuckled to himself as he grabbed his bag and hopped into the limo to see Thugnificent, Flonomial, Macktastic, Ed Wuncler III, Gin Rummy, Leonard and two more additions being Cindy McPhearson and Lamilton Taeshawn as well.

"Yo man so what's this plan of yours on making me A full-fledged gangster?" Riley asked while fist bumping Lamilton and the others.

"All right so Riley, Cindy, and Lamilton. We need you three, the baddest little niggas in town to be lieutenants to the Lethal Interjection crew." Thugnificent explained as Riley and Cindy hooped and holler while Lamilton just nodded in approval. "And I also picked up these two to help out." Thugnificent explained pointing towards Ed and Rummy who the former was smoking a cigarette. "Here's the deal we'll teach ya all the way to make money, make an army of followers waiting on us hand and foot, and run our own sets." Thugnificent explained as Riley decided to celebrate by pulling out a bottle Thugnificent then turn to the front of the limo. "Hey, driver next stop airport. I don't want to be missing this flight, you hear me?" Thugnificent warned.

"One second. Gotta leave a message."Riley said as he takes a large sip of the bottle and sticks his head out of the retractable roof. He spots Huey and spits the bottle of wine leaving Huey mildly drench. "You taste that? That's the taste of success nigga." He said as he puts his head back in the limo. The driver then pulls away from the house and drives at a steady pace to the airport leaving Huey, Jack, and Uncle Ruckus in front of the house. Huey being abandoned by the only two closest relatives he had as he had a blank expression on his face for quite a while until Jack breaks it.

"Well Huey, your brother, and grandfather are moving on with their new plans. But what about you?" Jack asked extending his hand again. This time Huey is quick to replied and accepts it.

"Yeah, I'm in. When we get to this new place the first thing I want to do is get those two locked up for the rest of their lives." Huey vowed.

"We gonna hunt down some niggas? Woo lord, I thank you for this day." Ruckus praised that he gets to continue what he loves to do, praising the white man and hating the black man. Half an hour later Huey took valuables he could carry out the house and puts it in Jack's car.

"Ready to leave?" He asks. Huey's response was pulling out a small capsule and then he pushes the top button down and throws it inside the house. "Well, at least you know the first rule then, never leave any evidence behind." Jake said as a loud bang was heard as well as a flash of light as a fire started inside. Huey then grabbed his bag as he followed Jack and Ruckus to his black hummer as the trio drove off leaving the house to burn down.

* * *

That's it for this introduction chapter everyone. Tell me what you think in a review and I see you guys soon for the next chapter.

-Atlas Out


	2. Riley 1 - Welcome to Los Santos

**_Hello everyone, welcome to the next part of GTA: Woodcrest. I know this story doesn't take place in Woodcrest but I seriously needed a title that had a bit of charm to it. Anyway, I will be jumping from each freeman boy after three chapters. That means the next three chapters will be all about Riley, the next three will be about Huey and after those will be granddad's turn. Also, it is now the present day as the L.I.C were in the skies of L.S. Now let jump into our story._**

* * *

Riley was half-asleep blankly staring outside as the plane just reached the airspace of Los Santos. Luckily he had a window seat on the right side of the plane just before the wing as he is able to look down at the city below.

"Yo man is that it?" A voice from his left asked as he slightly turns his head seeing Lamilton trying to look through the window as well. Sitting in between the two boys was Cindy as Rummy, Ed and Macktastic had the seats behind them and Leonard, Thugnificent and Flonominal were farther left. Soon enough a voice emerges on the intercom.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN. THE TIME IS NOW 6:46 AM AND WE ARE NOW BEGINNING OUR DESCEND INTO LOS SANTOS INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT." The captain announced over the intercom. After that, the majority of passengers began to stir awake after that announcement.

"Yo, where are we?" Macktastic asked.

"We're just over the city, nigga. Check it out." Riley answered. The next few minutes were in silence as the finally touched down in Los Santos. After a few stretches, the group exited the plane they were greeted by a stretch mat black limo parked a few spaces away from the plane with a chauffeur holding a sign reading "For Lethal Interjection Crew".

"All right that's our ride, niggas. Let go see our home." Thugnificent lead as he approached the chauffeur, but before he could reach the handle a Caucasian with light brown hair wearing a tan plaid button up and dark tan with dark green slacks and black leather shoes. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Hello. I'm Lucas, Your real estate and relocate mentor. I was the one who sold the house online." Lucas explained.

"Ok, What you want then nigga?" Thugnificent questioned.

"Well By order of the relocating from your mayor, I am to stay by your side and help you with any and all of your future goals for the next six months, unless you choose to hire me." Lucas explained. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, your welcoming gift." Lucas reaches into the car as he brought out a small case and out from the case was .9 mm pistol. "Welcome to Los Santos. Untraceable, you gotta love that." Lucas finished up handing the pistol to Thugnificent.

"God damn nigga you're hired. Get in the limo, niggas." Thugnificent ordered as they all piled into the limo with Riley closing the door.

"So explain to me on this gang plan?" Lucas questioned. He was brief slightly on their plan over purchasing the house but nothing full in detail.

"Here's the deal. Me, Macktastic, Leonard, and Flonomial will be making the weed and crack from the new crib and then these five will distribute it to our new members who sell them. Then those new niggas will give us the money and break bread from there. Restock on supplies and do the whole thing again." Thugnificent explained as Lucas nods. "Ed, Rummy. Now there will be times when some motherfuckers will try to pull a fast one on us. So you two will be the head of our interrogating/torturing squad." Thugnificent continued.

"No problem man. We got this. We got a few guns left that we took from my uncle, but just don't have A ride anymore." Ed explained.

"Hey what about us becoming real gangsters? and teaching us to do all the other stuff?" Riley reminded.

"Don't worry, little nigga. While your training the new members, you'll be learning. Just make sure the newbie don't start thinking less of you." Thugnificent explained.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you all in some need of quick cash and cars, I know the easiest way to obtain them." Lucas suggested.

"Oh yeah, how?" Macktastic asked.

"By stealing them. Here in this city you can literally take someone's car and sell for scraps. Easy $1000 plus cash." Lucas explained as the other were amazed how easy money could be obtained.

"All right so here the plan. Riley, you Lamiltion, Cindy, Ed, and Rummy hop out and steal 3 cars and take another for yourselves." Thugnificent ordered as the driver slowed down to allow the five to exit. "Once Y'all finish up head up to the address 3655 Wild Oats Drive." Thugnificent finished up as the limo began to ride away leaving the five on the street of Hawick Avenue as many pedestrians turn and look at the five.

"All right should be easy enough. Everyone pick up 3 and stash it over there." Riley planned to point towards a small empty lot. Just then the five split-up as Riley, Cindy and Lamilton went their own ways as Ed and Rummy went their way as well. Riley first target he spotted was a white Dinka Thrust being ridden by a white brown haired male wearing a brown and black button up, dark brown pants and matching Jordans. Riley approached the rider as he yanks the rider off the bike and hops on himself.

"Hey, gimme back my bike you bitch." The rider threatened as he was trying to get back to his feet. However, Riley was smarter than to stay around as he drove down an alleyway. Checking if he was safe Riley then looked down at the bike. "Oh yeah. First jacking niggas." Riley praised as he looks up and sees Lamilton trying his luck as he approached a blue BeeJay XL being driven by two males. He approached the driver side as he opens the door and punches the driver stunning him. Lamilton then pulls him out and begins ground impounding him. The passenger gets out and tries to save his friend but Riley then revs his engine loud enough to get the three men attention as the two former drivers got to their feet and ran for their lives.

"Hey, thanks, man. What do you think, pretty sweet ride uh?" Lamilton asked.

"Yeah it cool, I guess. Why are you thinking of keeping it?" Riley questioned back.

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of my grandma's old car. Remember, the one we took on that joyride?" Lamilton reminded as Riley thought back to the wild police chase that followed the joyride.

"Yeah man. Just think now we really can do whatever we want, and take whatever we want." Riley copied the words Lamilton spoke all those years ago, looking down at the bike.

"And hurt whoever we want. I can already see the first store we going to stick up." Lamilton added as the two fist bumped. Riley then went over to the lot he picks out as he saw Cindy standing on top of a white Cheval fugitive and Ed and Rummy circling a white and red bravado gauntlet.

"Yo Nice wheels ya picked up." Riley praised as Lamilton parked alongside him.

"Well, Y'all pick up some nice pair yourselves." Cindy praised back taking a good look at the thrust as Riley revs it engine a few times. Just then Lucas reappears looking at the four cars.

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard. Just yanked the sucker off his bike and took off." Riley told them.

"What about you Lamilton?" Cindy asked.

"I dragged the driver out of his car and started beating him down and just before his friend could join Riley came up and scared them off." Lamilton recapped.

"Not bad. Check this out. I sucker the dude down an alleyway and then I slammed his head onto a nearby electric box and left him there." Cindy retold her story.

"Nice. You three are getting used to hustling." Rummy commented. Eventually, Lucas reappeared in the lot and looks at the pile of cars.

"Not bad, not bad. So are these your rides to keep?" Lucas asked.

"Nigga, you be crazy if you think I'm giving this bike up." Riley answered as the other four agreed in his motion.

"All right now there's another thing I want to show you all. Cindy, right? I'm riding with you. You guys follow us." Lucas explained as he approached Cindy's fugitive.

"Nigga you try anything on me and I'll rip you to fucking shreds." Cindy threatened not fully trusting the man as they could be a chance he could make a move on her.

"Point noted." Lucas added as the two enter the vehicle and drove onto the streets as the other four followed. After a few minutes of driving the group found themselves in the small neighborhood of Rockford Hills, Burton.

"So what are we doing here?" Cindy asked.

"You'll see. Turn into that alleyway." Lucas told her. Cindy groaned as she follows Lucas directions. Following Cindy, the guys turn into what looked to be an empty alleyway with a garage door. Ed and Rummy emerged from their Gauntlet as Ed grab the man by his collar.

"Bitch gimme one damn reason why I shouldn't break your neck for wasting our time." Ed threatened.

"Cause of this." Lucas then stuck his fingers into his mouth and perform a long high pitched whistle. A few seconds later the garage door opens up slowly as a white man with black hair wearing a silver shirt, black jeans and matching shoes appeared by the door as Ed lets Lucas go and he straights his clothes. "I welcome you all to the Los Santos Customs Mod shop. Their shops are statewide too. Here you can bring your cars to get modified to wildest dreams, this is also where you'll take the remaining car you steal to sell." Lucas explained. "Since this is your first time here I'll pick all of your bills. Riley, why you try first?" Lucas offered as Riley drove his thrust into the garage.

"So how this shit works?" Riley asked the mechanic.

"Easy. You got several choices armor, brakes, engine, transmission, turbo, lights, and respray, along with a few others options depending on your ride." The mechanic explained.

"Armor?" Riley questioned.

"Yeah In this city it really easy for your ride to get fucked up so we offer armor upgrades to better protect them." The mechanic explained again. Switch to the others ten minutes later the garage door opens as the gang whoop and hollered as Riley exited on the now fully armored, brakes, engine, transmitted, turbo tuned, dark steel thrust also with twin carbon exhausts, bulletproof tires, warp drives tries, storage boxes, and Xenon lights.

"God damn, that bike is tricked the fucked out." Rummy praised as Riley does a few laps around them. The next hour was the same as Lamilton, Cindy, Ed, and Rummy had their rides fully upgraded and resprayed. They all choose the dark steel as a primary as Lamilton picked a dark steel and blue, Cindy picks dark steel and white tires, and Ed and Rummy had a stripe of black on top of the hood.

"Ok, so I'll leave you all to steal and sell your remaining cars and meet Thugnificent at the new mansion." Lucas left on that. The next two hours were pretty much the same as the five managed to steal three cars each, totaling the haul at 15 and the cash at 75,350.

"Woo, all right close to hundred thousand." Ed praised their progress.

"All let's get this back to Thugnificent." Cindy suggested looking at the clock on her phone which read 8:21 pm.

"Sure once we do I'm done for the day. I'm still tired from the plane ride here." Riley pointed stretching his body. The five got back into their vehicles and drove into the Vinewood hills.

-Atlas Out


	3. Riley 2 - Games, Gangs, and Guns

Riley 2 -Games, Gangs, and Guns

Riley had just awoken from the spare room in Thugnificent mansion as he exited his room and headed to the bathroom to start his day. When he finished shower he put on a black shirt, long khakis, and matching shoes and looks in the mirror to He headed into the kitchen/living room to see Macktastic and Flonomial playing on the PS4, Leonard serving eggs, bacon, and toast, Ed, Rummy, Cindy, and Lamilton eating their shares and Thugnificent working on something in a pot on the second oven.

"Yo, what's good Y'all?" Riley greeted as he sat next to Lamilton and Leonard passed him a plate. "What's Thugnificent working on?" He asked.

"He working on his old skills of making drugs, until we get a plug on a weed man we need to start pushing our own products into the streets. So we're not just sitting on our asses wasting good money-making opportunities." Flonomial explained.

"I thought your suppose to have a high tech lab and chemicals for that?" Cindy asked.

"Nah. Anyone can make drugs anywhere. All you need is enough product to experiment with and something to cook it with." Flonomial answered. Just then Thugnificent pulled his head back from the pot with a smile on his face.

"You got something?" Macktastic asked.

"Hell ya, nigga. Taste this shit." Thugnificent motioned over as Macktastic dipped his finger in the pot and pulled it out to be covered in a white liquid. He tasted and his immediately did a double take and showed a expression of joy.

"God damn man. This shit is off the hook." Macktastic praised as the others followed the same procedure as Macktastic and they all shared the same expression.

"Genius as usual." Flonomial praised.

"You sure? Cause when he first tried to sell crack on his own he burnt the stuff couldn't make anything." Riley recalled.

"That was different. I was working from scratch. But this is way better." He said giving everyone another taste. "Once this shit hardens and niggas smoke this they're going to as high as the angels." He added.

"Damn man, What you made this with?" Rummy asked.

"Well first I boiled some samples of weed and poured it into a pot of coke and then set it to low and stir it for about 3 hours and then this is born, I shall call it Cowaed."

"Nigga that's the dumbest name I ever heard in my life." Ed ranted.

"Stop riding me bitch, it was the first thing that came to mind." Thugnificent spat. "I'm thinking I can make up for the crack thing by turning this into a version of it." He said. Just then a knock was heard at the front door and before they could even get to open it, they heard the door open and close as Lucas walked inside.

"Good morning everybody who's ready for their second day of living in Los Santos?" Lucas asked. Everyone gave their own version of greeting as Lucas walks up to Thugnificent.

"So what next on your agenda of easy money?" He asks.

"Today is going to be heavier than yesterday, which actual risks. So I'm going to need two volunteers." Lucas asked as he looked around and then he stopped on Ed and Rummy. "You two, come with me." Lucas explains.

"Man why should we have to go?" Rummy asked.

"It involves getting money. Unless you don't want to stick up a gas station" Lucas quickly added.

"All right cool. Ed, man let's go. You're driving." Rummy ordered as he tossed the keys to Ed as he and Lucas left the mansion first with Ed taking the back.

"So what're we gonna do?" Cindy asked.

"Here's the plan. Macktastic you go out and get some more cash. Flonomial, you stay here and watch the weed. The rest of us are heading to that gun shop Leonard talked about." Thugnificent ordered as everyone except Flonomial exited the mansion and entered the limo heading to the closest Ammu-Nation. After a short drive, they reached the Ammu-Nation located at Boulevard Del Perro in Morningwood. They entered the shop to see a cart of accessories, several pieces of clothing on the right wall and small glass counter and behind it were several pieces of body armor and in the back of the store was a store clerk and the wall was lined up with weapons from brass knuckles to RPGs.

"Ammn-Nation, Armorer to the stars." The clerk greeted as they all entered the room and Lamilton closes the door behind them.

"Yo, what's up man?" Thugnificent greeted back.

"For now all accessories are half off and all of our weapons are customizable. We also sale melee weapons for those situations when you can't get to your piece." The clerk mentioned.

"Oh hell yeah. Let me see. Give me 4 baseball bats, 5 switchblades, nine of the .9 mm pistols, three Uzi .9 mm, 2 Sawed-Off Shotguns, 6 Pump Shotguns, 7 AK-47s and 9 of the toughest armor we can get." Thugnificent ordered pointing at each one.

"That'll be $38,150, sir." The clerk rung up as Thugnificent paid leaving them with $37,200. While loading the weapons an armor in his car, Thugnificent's phone started going off. "Yo who's this?" Thugnificent answered.

"It Lucas How's it going?." Lucas greeted.

"Yo man, so how that money thing went?" Thugnificent asked.

"Went well. It didn't take long to lose the cops and we got away with $2453 and Ed and Rummy seemed to enjoyed it. Anyway, We're coming back with drug cook, he's willing to cut a deal with us. You back at your mansion?" Lucas informed.

"Nah. Most of us are at the Ammn-Nation. Flonomial should still be there. Also if y'all see Macktastic out in the streets bring him along too." Thugnificent explained as he hangs up the move. After getting the guns the five got their armor on and packed everything in the back as they drove back to the mansion to see Lucas, Ed, Rummy, Macktastic, Flonomial talking to a Latin American with tan skin color and black hair wearing a grey star shirt, blue denim jeans and white and grey combat boots and carrying a large duffle bag in the kitchen as they were standing next to the cowaed.

"Attention niggas, Attention niggas. I, Thugnificent and others have brought some welcome home presents." Thugnificent praised as Riley and Lamilton the guns and armor. Riley and Cindy got a pistol, Uzi .9 mm, Sawed-Off Shotgun as Cindy pick up a baseball bat and Riley grabbed a switchblade. Lamilton got a pistol, Pump Shotgun, baseball bat and an AK-47. Leonard got a pistol as well and an Uzi .9 mm, switchblade, and an AK-47. Rummy and Ed both received pistols, pump shotguns, bats, and AK-47 as the remaining 3 picked up their pistols, pump shotgun, switchblades, and AK-47s. While everyone was getting in touch with their new weapons Thugnificent and Lucas sat down to talk with the latino. "So what your game esse?" Thugnificent question.

"Names Javier. I heard you're a new gang trying to make some moves. I'm an independent business, specializing in the garden business but lately, I been getting run out of business by the Ballas and Vagos around this city. So here's what I'm thinking. My boys and I make the stuff and your boys will get together and sell them around the city and bring the money back here and then we split it. How's that sound?" Javier mapped out. Thugnificent listens to the offer as he looked over to Lucas who nodded.

"All right, you got a deal. We split it 3 ways. us, Lucas, and you." Thugnificent extended his hands as the two other men accepted it. "All right call us in about a week or two when you're done, We still need to get a few things done around here before we get started." Thugnificent mentioned.

"All right so what the name of this gang?" Javier asked. Before Thugnificent answered Lucas began to whisper something in his ear.

"I know "Lethal Interjection Crew" is your rap crew name but if gangbangers are calling themselves that in the streets it'll be a real easy trail to your doorstep and to serving time." Lucas thought of. Thugnificent then took a second to draw a new emblem and then moved to the center of the living room as everyone turned their attention to him.

"Attention Everyone. We have made our first deal and found our cook." Thugnificent announced as the whole room roared in cheers as Javier got eyes off Cindy as he shot a flirtatious look at her. Cindy gave one back while holding her bat practicing a swinging motion. "All right, All right listen up. While the rap crew Lethal Interjection Crew will be shinin' in public and on T.V, our new street gang will be making up riches and bitches selling his product and I promise soon we all will have more riches than we ever have back in Woodcrest and we will be feared as the baddest gang to come. In the streets, We shall fly our new flag and we shall now be known as THE LETHAL INJECTION CREW." Thugnificent announced as he showed off the new emblem which was similar to the last but the "I" now designed to appear as an Injection needle. The room was once again engulfed with cheers. "Now here's the plan." Thugnificent continues now looking at Riley Cindy, Lamilton, Ed and Rummy. "No offense but I need y'all to find some new places to live. I need y'all out there and keeping eyes out in the streets. Lucas, Tomorrow you're going to help them with that and on finding us some new members, We hold the new initiation that night. IT'S OUR TIME NOW, LET'S DO THIS SHIT!" Thugnificent finished as the room was once again in cheers some even started to fire blanks in the air.

* * *

\- Atlas Out


	4. Riley 3 - New Gang on the Block

A/N: Hey guys I bring you the latest installment of Grand Theft Auto: Woodcrest. This is the final Riley chapter and after this, we'll be visiting Huey and we'll see just how life in San Andreas been treating him. But for now, it's our favorite little homie.

* * *

Riley 3 - New Gang on the Block

The sun was now rising again on Los Santos. To say Riley wasn't able to sleep last night was an understatement. He was already dressed in his trademark black shirt, khakis, and brown shoes. Ever since last nights announcement he's been wide awake unable to keep his mind clear. He still needs to get acquainted with his new weapons as he pulled out his new switchblade and that's only the start. Riley also had to find a new place to live and find new members. As he continues to drift deeper into his thoughts, A knock was heard at his door. "Who is it?" He asks.

"Yo Riley. Come on man Lucas's already here." Lamilton yelled through the closed door. Riley pocketed his switchblade as he picked up his pre-packed suitcase and exits the room and walked to the living room where all four of the original LIC where on the phone. Macktastic holding a bedding and furniture magazine, Flonomial holding a electronics magazine and Thugnificent holding and looking through a pool and hot tub magazine and Leonard was holding a take-out menu.

"Yes, ma'am I would like if you come over and inspect my pool and jacuzzi." Thugnificent explained out loud. "Yes yes, I'll see you in an hour." Thugnificent hanged up the phone and then proceed to light a cigarette as Riley approached him from behind.

"Hey man. Getting some new stuff?" He questioned.

"Oh hey, little nigga. Yeah, We need to get this place to a prime pimp condition." Thugnificent explained.

"And Leonard with the take-out menu?" Riley asks.

"Well just in case we get hungry. He's ordering us some clucking bell. Oh yeah. When you get the chance, pass these to everyone outside. The new Lethal Injection Crew chains." Thugnificent handed him a box as he put on his.

"All right. We're on our way out. We'll talk in a few hours." Riley ended the conversation as he exited the mansion as he sees everyone already in or next to their rides.

"So where are we gonna be living at?" Riley asked questing how this process will work while also handing out the new chains.

"Don't worry. I've already done your paperwork. All there's left to do is show you the locations. Ed and Rummy, you'll be sharing a house on Grove Street, Riley, Lamilton, and Cindy. I've got you all sharing an apartment complex just up the road from them." Lucas informed.

"What's so special about this Grove Street?" Cindy questioned.

"Groove Street has once stationed an old gang called "Groove Street Families", they practically came back from the dead twice and almost took over the whole city. But for some reason, their leaders left the city. Hasn't been a Families gang like it since. Only Gangs left in the city are the Ballas, The Vagos, and The Lost Motorcycle Club." Lucas finished up as the five look on in amazement. "So who's ready to see their new homes?" Lucas asked snapping them back to reality.

"Hell yeah nigga, now let's go. Can't wait to have my own place." Riley said as he got on his thrust. Everyone else followed suit as Lucas rode with Cindy and took the lead with everyone following. After nearly an hour and a half drive, Lucas directed them to the cul-de-sac of Groove Street. The most noticeable feature of the area was that they were several African Americans wearing lots of purple clothing. Lucas than pointed them to a tan brick house with a dead palm tree in front and the front of the house showing 2 windows with bars on, another two showing a kitchen, and a larger window connected to the living room. To the right of the house was an awning and a side door and the left was a fence with a sign reading "Don't fucking try it!".

"Damn this place is kind of a shithole, man." Rummy complained as the younger three agreed.

"Man fuck it. It's better than nothing." Ed commented.

"Well yeah man but still a shithole." Rummy added as Ed backed the Gauntlet under the awning as the rest park their rides to the curb and the two picked up their bags from the trunk.

"So what you think?" Lucas asked.

"It's a shithole." Rummy repeated.

"Yeah, the legendary Groove Street had seen a lot of stuff since the original leaders left. See all those guys in purple?" Lucas pointed out as the five look around noticing the abundant of people in purple. "They are the Balla gang I told you about. Back in the day a.k.a the '50s any Balla caught on groove Street wouldn't leave that easily. Anyway, I'm going to take these three to their apartment complex, you two just get settled in, and if any ballas try anything on you. I sure you'll know what to do." Lucas reminded them pointing at the gun at their waist. This time he entered Lamilton's BeeJay as he led him, Cindy, and Riley up the street past the gas station and the apartment complex was on the left side of the road and just before the entrance there was opening that led around the other side.

"Well, welcome to your new paradise." Lucas showed off the run-down building. Once inside after parking their rides on the other side they entered the foyer they see the first floor had a few doors barred off and some blacks and a few whites hanging around the complex with a few camping tents in the middle.

"Damn I don't know what worse, this place or the shack Ed and Rummy call a house." Lamilton complained. The next hour was a bit uneventful unpacking their belongings. Cindy picked a room in the far back left on the ground floor, Lamilton picked a room close to the entrance of the foyer on the second floor and Riley to choose the room that overlooks the foyer on the second floor. "Well, that was easy." Riley said. "Too bad this place isn't more up to standards." He commented.

"Yeah well, maybe when we kick out the bums this place won't be so bad." Lamilton commented.

"Whatever nigga, let's just focus on getting new members." Riley said reminding the 3 of their mission.

"So where should we start looking?" Cindy asked sitting down on a pottery.

"I think I have an idea. Around back is the B.J Smith Recreational Center and probably a ton of street rats you can recruit." Lucas suggested. After walking around the back of the complex the four found a group of street rats doing various activities around the park. Next, to the half-pipe, there were four people watching two ballas brawling each other. On the basketball court, there were ten guys having a game. Next to the front was five males and two females listening to a boom box.

"Let's split up and do this quick." Riley lead heading toward the court while Lamilton headed towards the fight and Cindy head towards the music lovers. Lamilton walked over with his bat and cracked it over the sides of the two ballas who fell to the floor in an arch and one slowly trying to get back to his feet until Lamilton gave him a hard right knocking him to the floor.

"Man, Take your bitch ass balla buddy with you, punk." Lamilton threatened as the first balla picked up his friend and two hobbled away as Lamilton spits in their direction.

"Hey bitch, what the fuck? That fight was fun to watch" One of the spectators complained as Lamilton looked towards them.

"Trust me. My friends and me got something to offer Y'all that better than just watching fights." Lamilton offered. Meanwhile, Cindy made her way over to music listeners who looked at her.

"Hey, I got something Y'all might really want to listen to." Cindy proposed as she pulled out her phone and started playing a track the group started to nod to in approval. Meanwhile, Riley had jumped onto the court and swiped the ball from the ten men.

"So who wants to try and get it back?" Riley taunted. The next few minutes was pitiful as Riley outmaneuvered and outplayed the ten as he scored from the midrange fifteen times, four from three-point range and ten lay-ups. "tsk, Y'all niggas are bitches." Riley shakes his head in disappointment as he shoots the ball again from mid-range he joins Lamilton and Cindy waiting next on the sidelines benches as the stood in front of the now twenty-one group. "All right listen up. We're here to give y'all a chance at fame, and riches. If you want in then Y'all meet us back here at 10 pm, if not, then you weren't going to be shit anyway. Now get the fuck out my face." Riley ordered as the group dispersed.

"Damn man, couldn't do any better." Lamilton fist-bumped Riley. Just then Riley phone started ringing as he answered it.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hey little nigga, how's the search for new recruits?" Flonomial asked over the phone.

"Man, what you think?" Recruits coming back at the B.J Smith Recreational Center at 10 so you guys can come over and do your thing." Riley informed.

"Great. Now Thugnificent wanted me to give you three a job to do." Flonomial started as the three started to get excited. "We've heard by the beach there's a medical weed store. We want y'all to stick it up and bring back the weed van and as much grass as you can. Think you guys are up to the task?" Flonomial explained.

"Hell ya man, This has been the moment we've been waiting for." Riley accepted as he hanged up the phone and the three heads over the front where they found a yellow Gallivanter Baller Lamilton busted the front window and entered the door and unlocks the side doors allowing Riley and Cindy to enter as they drove off. After fidgeting with the directions for an hour the trio found themselves on under some apartments behind Vespucci Beach Strip and their target. Riley stood to watch as he stared relentlessly at the van. Meanwhile, Lamilton was loading up his shotgun. "Hey man, whatchu doing? The shotgun to loud. It'll draw too much attention." Riley scolded him.

"Man stop being a bitch and think. We something to intimidate them with." Lamilton explained.

"Whatever I'm going first, follow my lead up on him after I get his attention." Cindy plotted as she struts around the corner and pass the shop and little by little poses for the white male unannounced to him Lamilton and Riley were under the green countertop as Cindy starts to slowly bend over to tie her shoe and to the employee's pleasure expose her white panties and a bit of the top of her ass.

"Excuse me, can you put your eyes back in your head and give us some service, nigga?" A voice complained to his ears as he snaps back to reality in horror as he looks down the end of the shotgun Lamilton held up his face.

"Hands where I can see them, nigga!" Riley threatened jumping over the countertop pulling out his switchblade. Soon enough Cindy walked over holding out her pistol.

"You know if you weren't that big of a pervert, maybe this wouldn't be happening to you." Cindy mocked holding her bat behind her head with one arm and the other holding her pistol as she uses the more free hand to snap the waistband of her underwear a couple of times.

"Look, Take anything but please, don't kill me." The employee begged.

"We want the van and all the weed in the back, NOW!" Lamilton demanded as the employee complied throwing the keys towards Riley. "Now take your bitch ass outta here." Riley ordered as Lamilton grabbed him by his collar and tosses him into the nearby tennis court fence.

"AND IF WE FOUND OUT YOU SNITCHED, WE COMING BACK FOR YOU AND NEXT TIME YOU'RE GOING TO BE MY BITCH" Cindy yelled out at the running employee. Riley picked up the keys and lead them to the back room with another door that leads outside to the van and a four-story cabinet filled with brown boxes.

"That's the stuff? Lamilton asked as Riley opened a box and showed off the multiple bags of weed inside. Cindy then pulled out her phone and check the time which read " 9:32 pm"

"Come on, It's 9:32 already. Let's load it up and head back before 10." Cindy explained as they managed to get as many boxes as they can working up to the last row while Riley waited in the van. All seemed to be going well for them until sirens were suddenly heard coming down the strip.

"That fucking bitch." Riley cursed under his voice as Cindy and Lamilton carrying a box each ran into the van.

"You hear that?" Cindy spoke with a combination of fear and anger.

"Yeah. Let me see if I can get past them without getting caught." Riley said as he quickly pulled away from the shop and then floored it once they were back on the streets. After evading the cops the trio eventually made it back to the complex to see some changes as three black/gold and silver colored Gallivanter Ballers wear stacked next to each other by the entrance of the park and next to the building and a surprisingly fifty people came like Riley instructed. Seem the word travel fast as Lucas then approached the three.

"Ah good, you're back." Lucas greeted. Then the sounds of an engine came by as rummy and Ed parked right next to them in their gauntlet.

"Where were you two?" Lucas asked.

"Boosting cars again. Money is the only way we can live in this city and we need to make back as much as Ed's grandpa had. Say hello to 18,600." Rummy flashed before quickly putting it away.

"Man you missed our first store jacking, and if can I just say we did better than anyone else could have." Riley boasted.

"Oh really so what's the score?" Rummey questioned as Lamilton show them a cardboard box filled with bags of weed as the two were dumbfounded by the success.

"Not bad, not bad. Did it get messy?" He asks.

"Nah Cindy flashed a bit of her ass to distract him and we snuck up and got him there. He ran off and called the cops but we got away before they saw us." He explained. Just then the instrumental of Thugnificent Shinin' started playing through the speakers of the Gallivanter Ballers as Thugnificent, Macktastic, Flonomial, and Leonard jumped from the top of the rec center and until the roof of the cars.

"Greetings. My name is Thugnificent, and this is my family of brothers." Thugnificent took a second to introduce the three others. "Now listen up we are from the now broken hole known as Woodcrest, and we've come to Los Santos to regain the recognition and the money we rightfully deserve. We understand that Los Santos has quite a number of opportunities just waiting to be grabbed." Thugnificent explained to them. "So we've also come with a few others and I like to take the time to show them off right now." Thugnificent added as he turned on the front baller headlights and revealed to the crowd Riley, Cindy, Lamilton, Ed, Rummey, and Lucas. "But they are not enough, oh no that's why I'm here tonight to invite you all into my family." Thugnificent got to the point as the crowd all accepted in their own terms." I'm glad to see that you're all on board, and for that, I bring you all up greeting gift."Thugnificent then flashed the newly designed Lethal Injection Crew chain, and at the same time the others drove the van over to the side and showed off the grass as the crowd went into a frenzy and broke off some to get their new chains and others to get the gift in drugs. "So to all of the Ballas, Vagos, Lost Motorcycle and to Los Santos itself I got one thing to for you. Say hello to the new Lethal Injection Crew." Thugnificent ended.

* * *

\- Atlas Out


	5. Huey 1 - Off The Plane

A/N: Hey guys, and welcome back to the next set of chapters for Grand Theft Auto Woodcrest. This time around we'll join up with our favorite domestic terrorist/truth seeker/ass-kicking activist, Huey Freeman and his first days in LS. Should be fun, right?

* * *

Huey 1- Off The Plane

With barely any money to spare and barely any resources left to use from the C.T.A, Huey Jack and Ruckus had no choice but to fly low class into the city arriving 2 days later than everyone else from Los Santos. Huey was cramped in his middle seat next to a rather large man and another man half asleep constantly falling asleep on his shoulder. Ruckus was seething as he was also in the same situation but he was sitting in between two black women who were in a heated argument which each other. Meanwhile, Jack who had an aisle seat was reading a book with a white cover sitting next to a sleeping couple.

"Attention passengers, this to your captain speaking. We are now beginning our descent into Los Santos International Airport." The Pilot informed. Within 15 minutes, the plane landed in L.S.I.A. Huey roughly shoves the half-sleeping man off his shoulder as he grabs his bag from the top. More arguing can be heard as the two men look behind them to see the two women still arguing until a pair of hands got in between them revealing the growling Ruckus.

"YOU TWO DUMB BITCHES NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ruckus roared in the two women's face.

"All right come on. The director probably waiting for us." Jack said walking towards the exit as Huey follows.

"Ho Ho. You hear that you dumb niggas? That's the sound of peace of quiet. The things I ain't heard since I met your loudmouths." Ruckus taunted the women some more as he follows Huey and Jack leaving the two women annoyed with him. Once outside Huey used his hand to try and block the harsh late morning sun.

"Well well men, allow me to welcome you to Los Santos." A voice greeted them as they turn to the see the director standing next to a black Benefactor Schafter LWB.

"Thank you, director. I'm glad your here to see us land." Jack greeted as he takes a look at the Schafter. "New car?" He asked.

"Why yes. The guys in the garage made it custom made. Perfect for leisurely drives and fishtailing bad guys, I'll have them make you one too, Jack." The director boasted. "Come on I'll take you to our new base of operations and we'll get these two under training asap." He continued as he led the trio towards the sedan with Jack taking the passenger seat and Huey and Ruckus taking the back with the former taking the left. "I've managed to land you all day-time jobs here in the city. Ruckus, thanks to all your experiences from different jobs as a school bus driver and others, I've landed you a job at the Los Santos Transit." The Director uttered.

"Oh thank you, sir. I promise I'll be the best damn Bus Driver you've ever seen." Ruckus proclaimed.

"Unfortunately for you Huey, due to your young age and lack of experience, the only job I could get you was a Cab driver." The director explained.

"Are you serious? A fucking cab driver?" Huey complained as Ruckus was enjoying his misery laughing.

"I apologize Huey, but like I said. Young age, no experience. It was that or working repo, and trust me you wouldn't want that." The director explained.

"I'll take my chances." Huey muttered under his breath falling back into his seat.

"Jack, you'll be working with the city's police department as an undercover cop." The director finished explaining.

"Yes, sir. But I am curious about our new base." Jack admitted.

"Don't you worry about it.

After a near two hour drive, they finally arrive at a parking lot with 2 buildings. The first was a five-story black building and the windows look bulletproof. the second building was also black but with a hint of blue and was wider looking to be 4 stories high with multiple cars and vans parked next to it.

"Thanks to an old contact we managed to get these building on a fair price." The director exited the car as he started to walk towards the second building.

"And who would that be?" Jack asked as he, Huey and Ruckus were following from a distance. The director stopped as he turns his head back to answer Jack.

"Agent 14." He simply said as Jack face turn into astonishment as Huey and Ruckus both took notice of this. "Yes. Apparently, after our last mission together, he's been moved to San Andreas to work here. Maybe you two can catch up soon." The director explained as he looks at the two new recruits and sees the puzzlement on their faces.

"Who is Agent 14?" Huey asked.

"A while ago, I have given a mission to help him clear out a Mexican drug lab. His ways were a bit off the book, but we completed our mission." Jack recapped. The four then walked into the new H.Q where it looked like a plain boring office building with grey walls and one receptionist with a dark blue door on the right labeled bathroom and an elevator door on the left. "Um, Sir. Is this seriously the best we had to buy?" Jack questioned.

"Follow me." The director said as he walked over to the elevator as the three follows him. Once inside Huey noticed the other four buttons were highlighted dark blue, but there was another under them highlighted red. The director pressed the red button as they descended below ground and the doors open to a black and blue technology utopia lined with three rows of computers which lead to a circular table with a geo map of the entire state of Los Santos. On the left was a door next to a garage door. On the right was another door labeled bathroom next to a staircase.

"Welcome to our new base. We're planning to add some more but it'll do for now. Jack, There's a meeting upstairs that I'll need you to take part in. Huey, Ruckus come with me. was that the first part of your weapons training starting with the pistol." The director explained as Jack walked away and up the staircase as Huey and Ruckus follow the director through the door on the left. Once inside they were greeted to several shooting ranges with weapons panel hanging on each side. After pointing then towards a shooting range with a screen on top. Huey took the right side and Ruckus took the left side and the panels flip over to reveal the weapons available.

"Rule number one of being a C.T.A agent, Unless told otherwise always bring your target back alive. They could always hide important information from you. with that being said I want you to focus on targeting the muscles in the arms and legs on the dummies that." The director instructed as they took a pistol from each panel and a screen on top started a countdown from 5. The second it reached zero multiple targets appeared from the top, sides and below. As instructed Huey and Ruckus focused only the arms and legs, barely focusing on the vital points. "Not bad boys. I'll be back in ten. I need to be apart of the meeting upstairs." The director excused himself.

When he did reach the meeting room he sees Jack sitting on a rectangular table, opposite of him was two females and another male. "Everyone I welcome you to this meeting. Jack, this is Hilary Maureen, Blake Vondra, and Chris Ambrose." The director introduced from right to left and Jack shakes each of their hands. "Now let's get down to business. Our goal in this operation is to free this state from the corruption. Hilary, I'm putting you in charge of the drug and weapon trafficking. Blake, you're in charge of the all gang activity. Chris, I need you to be my connection with the Police Department." The director tasked.

"Which one? Los Santos, San Fierro, Paleto Bay, Blaine County, Red County or Los Venturas?" Chris questioned while listing on his fingers.

"God damn, Just how big is this country?" Jack swore.

"This country has the biggest death toll, the biggest number of weapons and drug trafficking routes, the biggest number of gangs and corrupt government officials. I'm actually surprised you guys even think about coming here." Chris expressed.

"Well, we're not like any other government group. We've dealt with our own type of gangbangers, drug dealers, and terrorists. I think we can aid in this fight a bit." Jack ensured.

"All right then, Here are the most known gangs here in Los Santos." Blake listed laying three folders on the table colored yellow, purple, and black. She first picks up and opens the yellow folder. "The Vagos. Bloodthirsty for spicy plantains, papaya juice, and illegal plants. They have major connections in North America and Mexico." She read off putting down the folder and picking up the purple folder. "Next up The Ballas. These are more of the sporty arrogant street gang but they are known to sell Marijuana but we currently do not know its whereabouts." She put down the folder again as she now opens the black folder. 'Finally, one of the harder ones to keep track on, The Lost Motorcycle Club. They are constantly on the move and hiding out in their clubhouses." She finished as she closes the folder.

"All right. Hilary, Anything on drug or gun trafficking?" The director asked.

"That's easy, Blaine County. It's becoming a war zone. The Aztecas, The O'Neil's, and The Lost and T.P.E are the four main businesses out there." He explained.

"T.P.E?" The director asked confused.

"Travis Parker Enterprises. Their last C.E.O named Trevor left the state along with some of his employees and someone named Travis completed took over. They've grown massively and with word of A Chinese mob looking to employ one of these organizations, I fear that desert will never recover it that happens." Chris predicted.

"Well then, That will be our area of interest for now. Now for gear. We'll need day vehicles and actual vehicles on the job, as well as guns." The director listed.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We should be getting a shipment of weapons very soon and we have a large assortment of vehicles already in the garage." Blake informed as the director stood up from his seat.

"Then it's settle. The San Andreas Central Protection Agency is born right here, right now." The director declared as the other four applauded.

* * *

A/N: That's all for this intro for Huey's side. Also, I decided to include both maps from San Andreas and V. Los Santos is where it is, Blaine County above it with and Paleto Bay behind it trailing towards the left. Red County is right next to Blaine County leading to San Fierro in the northeast followed by Los Venturas below in and to the east of Los Santos. Hope that clarifies the map I plan to use. Thank you for your time and I'll catch you all next time.

-Atlas Out


	6. Huey 2 - Relocating

Huey 2 - Relocating

The five officials exited the meeting room and a thought just came to Jack's mind.

"Um, Sir. What happened to Ruckus and Huey?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry Jack. They're being trained in weapons as we speak. But I guess we can check in on them." The director shrugged.

"New recruits?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I previously worked with them against a terrorist attack and we thought it would help out if we bring them along." Jack explained to the three as they approached the weapons cache/shooting range. The second the doors opened the sounds of gunfire and bullets falling filled the air.

"See, Jack. I told you there were just fine." The director joked as Huey was dual-wielding Micro SMGs and Ruckus was wielding a Combat MG.

"Woah, Woah. Gentlemen, gentlemen. I think that's enough weapons training for now. It's time for you three to see your new living quarters." The director said looking at the two and Jack.

"Right. It's about time. I sick of breathing the same air as this little communist nigglet." Ruckus complained.

"Yeah, keep saying that in a state where it's practically legal to own a gun. It'll be a happy day for me." Huey retorted walking back towards the entrance with Ruckus and Jack following him. Once outside Huey took the passenger seat, leaving Ruckus in the back.

"Ruckus, I'll drop you off first. You'll be living in an apartment complex in the vicinity of West Vinewood. Huey, You'll be living in the Richards Majestic apartment." Jack further explained.

"So basically we're all going to be the living area?" Huey asked.

"That's right. The second they need us to spring into action we'll all linked up in my apartment, strategize our plan, and then we act it out." Jack explained as he finally got to the apartment complex as Ruckus exited the car.

"Thank you, Mr. Jack Flowers, I promise you, We'll save this city from itself before you know it." Ruckus promised as he walked into his new apartment.

"Now I'll take you to the Richards Majestic apartment." Jack said as they pull out into the streets and headed into Vinewood.

"So who is this Richards Majestic?" Huey asked.

"Apparently He's a movie director who owns the movie studio lot nearby." Jack answered. "So are you still planning to go after your grandfather and brother?" Jack questioned.

"If you're worried about me putting my personal feelings beforehand, then don't. Once I find them, I'm taking them in myself." Huey ensured Jack. Just then the two men heard a scream coming from the right of the car as they see a woman wearing a beige business suit and matching sandals on the ground while a black man with rugged facial feature wearing a black jacket and dirty blue jeans was towering above her holding her wallet in his left hand and a pistol in her right.

"Well then, Ready for your first bust?" Jack asked with a smile as Huey got out of the car and approached the man from behind.

"Give it back." Huey said startling the male.

"Woah. Hey man, you picked the wrong time to be a hero." The male threatens as he aimed his gun at Huey. Huey grabbed the arm and delivered two kicks, one to the mugger's gut and one to his upper torso. Huey then grabbed the pistol and then aimed it at him.

"Now like I said, Give. It. Back." Huey ordered as the man did so and received a kick to the groin for his actions.

"Thank you, kind sir." The woman thanked as she walks away.

"Nice job. Come on, We almost at Richards Majestic and then I'll take our friend to the LSPD." Jack said as he already handcuffed the thief and put him in the backseat. In half an hour Jack pulled up to the Richards Majestic apartment. "Head inside and talk to the receptionist, she set you up with your new room. I'll go take this guy to the authorities." Jack said as he drove away. Taking a few deep breaths Huey walks through the glass doors and enters the lobby to see a man sitting at a desk punching several commands into his computer at his desk.

"Hello sir, Welcome to the Richards Majestic Apartment. How may I help you?" The man greeted.

"My name is Huey Freeman. I believe I have a room here under my name?" Huey asked. The man ran Huey's name into the system.

"Ah yes, Huey Freeman. 42nd floor, 4th door on the left. Here are your keys." The receptionist handed over the keys.

"Thanks." Huey said as he walked over to the elevator. when the door slide open he looked over to the panel and realize that they were only two marked floors, those being 42 and 54. He pressed the button for floor 42 as he patiently waited until the doors reopen. Once they did he followed the receptionist directions and walked four doors down and immediately turned left and opened to the door to his new home. Taking a good look inside Huey was quite impressed with his new surrounding, the living quarters were quite spacious including a large TV and a fully stocked kitchen with bottles of whiskey and wine already set out. Next to the TV where multiple large clear windows for a perfect view over the city. He turns back to the door he came through to see a set of stairs leading down. As he walks towards the stairs he spotted something else that he spotted something else that caught his interest. It was another door that led to behind the kitchen when Huey first approaches he tried the handle but it would not budge, he decided to go against them for now and decided to ask the receptionist about it later. He headed down the stairs to see a walk-in closet what is boxes of clothes already there. next to the closet with a large bedroom with a queen size bed, adjacent to the bedroom was a master bathroom complete with a walk-in shower, large vanity mirror over a sink with a marble counter and toilet. After giving himself the grand tour, Huey we walk back up to the living quarters add pick up himself a shot glass and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"To a new life of freedom." Huey toasted to himself as he downed the shot. As he finishes the last of the drink he feels a presence of a person. As he puts the glass down he sees a white-haired man with an earpiece in his right ear and shades hiding his eyes wearing a charcoal shirt and ash black suit and pants.

"Hello Huey, Been a while, hasn't it?" The man questioned.

"The White Shadow..." Huey said. The was the name for the man Huey first met when he was ten years old. To everyone else, he didn't exist but Huey could see him plain as day. "So what exactly do you want?" Huey asks.

"I'm just here to toast you on your new life as a C.T.A, Central Terrorist Agent." White Shadow said as he takes a glass and pours himself a shot of whiskey. "And also to warn you." He quickly added.

"Warn me? About what?" Huey asks.

"Well to keep you guessing, you're friends in hospital beds, much bigger fights with people you know, betrayals, and so much more." The white shadow listed. Huey took it in as he looks out over as much as the city as he can.

"How bad is it going to be?" Huey asks.

"Just expect to be on the local news every now and then." He simply said. "Well, I'm going to let you finish getting settled in see you soon." With that, the second Huey turns back to the apartment the man was gone. Huey refills his glass and looks out to the city again. "Bring it on." He simply said.


	7. Huey 3 - First Shift

Huey 3 - First Shift

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

The alarm next to the king-sized bed in the darkroom went off over and over until a hand emerged from the bed and hit the snooze button. The figure sat up from the bed to be Huey. He then took a shower and dressed in a gray trench coat, his usual gray shirt, dark blue jeans and matching shoes. He then entered his kitchen for his automatically made coffee. As he sat on the large couch and slowly drink his mug. Not far into the drink Huey's phone started vibrating.

"Hello, is this Huey Freeman?" the voice over the phone asked.

"and who is this?" Huey questioned back.

"My name is Raul. I'm the manager of the Taxi company here in Los Santos. I understand you'll be working here, if you don't mind we can start with your overview today."Raul greeted as Huey rolled his eyes before answering.

"Yeah sure. I'll be there soon." Huey finished as he hangs up the phone. After finishing his cup he puts it down and walks out of his room and down to ground level and out the front door. Looking around he noticed a bus stop on the north side of the building as he walked over to it and wait. Fifteen minutes later the bus finally arrives at the doors open and Huey immediately sneered at the driver.

"Well well. Look what we have here, another nigga trying to ride my bus." Ruckus taunted.

"Just shut up and drive." Huey demanded as he put in the bus fee of two dollars and started to walk in the back until Ruckus stopped him again.

"Where do you think you're going? For you, the fee is $3.00." Ruckus informed as Huey look readied to beat the one-eyed man until he thought better of it and handed him the extra dollar. "Take your seat, Sir." Ruckus taunted with a laugh as he got back into his seat and take off.

" _Look like Ruckus already getting settled in this city._ " Huey thought in his head as he spent the rest of the ride in silence until he finally East Vinewood. After walking around he spotted a small depot on the corner of Tangerine and Mirror Park Boulevard with the upper top of the building colored yellow and bottom colored blue and several yellow and blue cabs surrounding the front of the building. Just then Huey phone started going off again as he looks and saw the same number from earlier.

"Hey Raul, right? I'm here. So where are you?" Huey asked.

"I'm inside and I rather not be seen right now. The job is really simple. Take a car, and go out there and drive some people around. Also, dispatch, that would be me, would call you over the radio and tell you if there are special calls that come through. Start on Spanish Ave in Vinewood, and don't worry each cab comes with a built-in G.P.S computer." Raul explained as he then hung up. Huey sighed as he then entered into the nearest empty cab and drove off. After awhile Huey finally found himself on Spanish Ave. On the side of the street was a young woman wearing a striped tank top, khaki shorts and sandals holding a brown leather suitcase.

"Yoohoo, Taxi please." the girl hailed as Huey pulls to the side allowing her to get in. "Can take me to the power station next to the Vinewood sign?" the asked as she entered the back seat. Huey sets the GPS and makes his way up to Spanish Ave and turns right onto Mirror Road. "So are you the new guy? I haven't seen you around." The girl questioned.

"Yeah, You see I just flew in from-" Huey started until he was cut off by a ringtone as the woman pulled answered her phone.

"Hi, Sweetie, Oh no, I got a cab, I'm heading over there right now." The woman greeted. "Yeah, I got the money, just make sure those Vagos don't try anything funny on this deal." It was at that point Huey started to take interest and realized his driving right into a drug deal. He then turned onto Kimble Hill Dr and continued listening in. "Sweetie look, I promise I'll be professional on this deal and once this is done, we can finally start the upcoming Eighth Movement." The woman ensured the man on the phone as she hung up the phone. "I'm sorry about that, now what were you going to say?" she asked.

"Never mind." Huey said as she shrugged her shoulders and sat back and began tapping away on her phone. Huey then focused on reaching the destination and passed Baytree Canyon road and turned left onto Mount Hann Dr. After ten minutes of driving up the ascending road Huey sees a power station and right behind it was the famous Vinewood sign. He also sees two yellow Vapid Chinos along with three men wearing yellow shirts and blue jeans all wielding SMGs, one large man with matching clothing wielding an Assault Rifle and one final man with a cigarette in his mouth. Huey made a u-turn so his cab would be facing downhill and puts it to a stop.

"You mind? I just need to count today's orders." Huey made up as the woman rolled her eyes and got out of the cab and approached the men. Huey rolled down his window to hear the conversation better.

"Where's your guy?" The man with the cigarette asked.

"He sent me. Had some important prep work to do. So guys bring the stuff?' the woman asked.

"Where's the cash?" The man questioned again as the woman presented the briefcase and then placed it on one of the Vapid Chinos and opened it up revealing it to be full of cash. "Dale las cosas." The man ordered. One of the SMG wielder opened the other Chino and handed her three sealed packages and then opened the trunk showing several Assault Riffles littered around a large wooden crate with a picture of an AR.

"Just load them into the cab." She told them now back on her phone. Huey felt every shift the cab made as they finished loading the car. The woman then walked back.

"I hope you don't mind a few pounds of luggage." The woman smirk. Huey noticed the sealed packages under her arm.

"Yeah, I don't mind. But you'll have to walk back to your hubby." Huey snatched the packages and started to speed off. The woman was desperately trying to reach in but she slipped as Huey managed to get away. As he was driving down the mountain he hears a growing noise from behind him. He looks into his rear view mirror to see the two Vapid Chinos growing closer and closer. Eventually, the two pull up to both sides of the taxi as each driver use one arm to reach in an attack. The driver on the left manages to grab a handful of Huey's Afro. Huey winces in pain as he tried to pry off the gang member hand. he looked down and realize he still had the pistol from yesterday with him. he managed to pick it up with his left hand and managed to aim it at his attacker. the next few seconds were a blur to him. it started with a pop, then followed by a cry of pain and followed with blood covering the left half of his face. The Vapid Chino to his left start to slow down as he also felt the release of his hair. Huey then proceeds to aim and fire at the front end of the vapid chinos blowing out the tires. The drivers had no choice but to slow down allowing Huey to escape. 5 minutes later after putting enough distance between him and his attackers, Huey pulled his phone and dialed a number.

"Huey, is something wrong?" The answered.

"Yeah, I need you to meet me back at HQ. I think I caught onto something big." Huey told him as he hung up the phone and droved the streets of silence.

-Atlas Out


	8. Robert 1 - Badlands

A/N: Robert arrived in San Andreas via plane so he touches down a bit earlier than Riley so keep that in mind. Also in a comment tell me if you want to see anyone else's move to San Andreas, let me know.

* * *

Robert 1 - Badlands

Blaine County - McKenzie Field

The plane ride from Woodcrest International to Blaine County's McKenzie Field airstrip was a long and awkward ride for Robert. Here he was sitting on a plane with two people who he believed for a decade was dead after trapping them in a highly flammable mobile home and it exploding, and two more other men whom he did not know which didn't make it better. Snapping out of his trance he sees a flight attendant bringing back to reality offering him a wine glass filled with a margarita with a lime wedge into the rim.

"Oh, Thank you, little cutie pie." Robert complemented taking a sip watching her walks away.

"OK now that we're all together, let's get started. First introductions. I am the head and queen pin of this operation, Boss Willona. Hot chocolate, my personal assistant and our head of our guards. Robert Jebediah Freeman, our arms runner and "Drug Gardner". Willona explained as she then walks over to the other two. The first is a Latin man with dark hair and blue and black plaid dress up shirt, black jeans and matching shoes. "This is Paul Bourdon. "He's will take the role of our Human Resource and deal with any problems our workers have." Willona introduced. She then moved over to the next man who is a French man wearing a white shirt underneath a complete blue suit. "This is Coquss Frugis, he'll keep notice of all the police and other runners activity.. Robert, he will also be giving the coordinates of our gun buyers and be within our product sales, so you might want to get acquainted with him." Willona said as Robert looked over at Cooquss who was shaking a wine glass in his hand, requesting a refill.

"Uh sure. Boss Willona." Robert agreed.

"So what exactly will we be selling our products?" Paul asked sipping his now full wine glass.

"Cocaine, Marijuana, and our company's signature product, Crystal Meth. Here's how the day by day will work. Robert will take our company crop duster filled with water and fly it over our weed farms. our workers will then proceed the plants into the product. During that, there be more workers making the crystal and cocaine inside nearby buildings. By the end of the week, Robert and Paul will go and sell it all to the top paying buyers. On the Arms side we need to start intercepting some rival runners and get their stuff for ourselves and then sell them ourselves" Willona explained. "We will now be known as the Crystal Couriers. Any objections to anything?"

"Sounds good to me. I can finally pay off all of my credit card debt." Robert said.

"I glad you like it, Robert, because we need you to take the crop duster plane right now. The plane is landing at McKenzie Field. Our weed farms are in Mount Chilliad and in the San Chianski Mountain Range." Willona said. Robert groaned. After the plane touch down on the airstrip, Robert looked around to see a small hanger with a small yellow and red crop duster inside. He then watches the plane start up and take off again leaving him in the dusty empty airstrip.

"O-ook, it's time to make my fortune back." Robert said to himself as he walks over to the crop duster and enters the plane. Remembering all his days in u.s. Air Force Roberts manage to start up the plane and took off. A few minutes in the air and everything seems to be calm and quiet for Robert until a voice suddenly broke out on his dashboard.

"Robert, are you there? how's it looking?" the voice asked.

"Boss Willona?" he asked.

"Okay so far so good. I was just checking in making sure you didn't blow yourself up into a million pieces. Now your flight pattern should be to fly out South turn to the northwest and then make your first water drop at Mount Chiliad and then over to San Chianski Mountain Range. I'll see you back at the airstrip when you're done." Willona explains to him as she hung up her radio. Robert proceeds to follow her instructions as he flew South for quite a while as he then found the crop field. Robert started to slowly descend into the ground and pull a trigger by his right index finger as water started to pour out of the many nozzles under the plane as the field became lightly drenched by the time the plane finished flying over.

"Woohoo. That's how Robert "Mr. Bitches" Freeman get's it done." Robert boasted hollering in laughter as he flies overhead and away. He looks back and could see the workers going out to start tending to the marijuana. Just then Boss Willona voice appeared again on the CB.

"Nice job, Robert. Now hit the next one and I'll see you on the ground." Willona said. Robert spent the next few minutes in silence flying towards the next location. as he finally approaches his destination he performs the same steps at the last one slowly descending towards the ground and released the water all over the field and flew away. From the distance he was in Robert could see silhouettes of bodies on the ground.

"Woohoo. You see that boys. Mr. Bitches still got some fly moves." Robert boasted again, laughing as once again Boss Willona voice appeared again on the CB.

"Excellent work Robert. Now meet me at the airstrip." Willona said. Robert followed her order as he flew the plane back to McKenzie Field and into the Barnhouse style hanger. He exited the plane and hanger and saw Boss Willona and Hot Chocolate walking up to him. "Not bad. Here, We have been giving these to everyone from the plane." Willona said as she handed him a Sawed-Off Shotgun, A Heavy Pistol, and 2,000 dollars. "The money should be used to find you a place to stay and if I were you I probably pick the vicinity of Paleto Bay. The weapons are, as you expect, to protect yourself just in case you need to get rid of something, or someone. Anyway, I expect the runs to be done every morning by 9:00 am. After that check in with Coquss and Paul. They'll give you the rundown on anything that might pop up and all the guns to be collect for our buyers. Wouldn't want something catching us by surprise, now would we?" Willona joked."Oh Robert, I just smell all that money that will be in our laps soon." She said.

"I guess. But It would also be nice if I had Dorthy with me right now." Robert complained. Due to them having to travel by air, Robert had to leave his car, named Dorthy behind in Woodcrest for a few days while it gets transported to San Fierro Docks.

"Oh come now, Robert. Just find a motel and rest up for tomorrow. We'll be swimming in cash in no time." Willona ensured with a hand on his shoulder as she held him into the car and the three drove off from the airstrip.


	9. Robert 2 - Crimson Sand

**_A/N: Ok I am back with the second chapter of Robert. Sorry, it's been a while since an update for this but I've distracted with getting Wawanakwa High School on its feet as well as working on new stories I want to create by the end of the summer as well as finish up Ultimate Cartoon Island. But without further ado let get this show on the road_**.

* * *

Robert 2 - Crimson Sand

The alarm on a small drawer was going off as it read 6:30 am and it was eventually stopped by a hand pressed by a hand emerging from the bed next to it. The figure sat up and stretched his body. It was Robert Freeman. After the events of yesterday, he managed to find a motel room in Paleto Bay previously failing all around in the other cities due to him being bankrupt. Just then he hears his phone rings as he then picks it up. "Who is this?" He asks.

"Robert Freeman. Hope you're wide awake to take on the day, we got a lot of things to do." The voice said over the phone.

"It's Paul, Paul Bourdon. Wake up you old coot. Come on I'll be waiting for you to do your runs. I found some easy punks we can stick up for guns. I'm waiting for you outside to take you to the airstrip" Paul told him before hanging up. Robert groans as he starts getting ready. He trugs to the small bathroom with the dingy toilet, mirror and walk-in shower. He still cringes at the look status of it and made a mental look to start looking for better motels close by. He then steps into the tub and took a quick cold shower to wake himself up. A He puts on a brown button up shirt with Hawaiian flowers and dark tan cargo pants. Before stepping out he looks at the drawer next to his bed. He opens it and sees the sawed-off shotgun and heavy pistol that Willona have given him yesterday. He was hesitant at but he takes the pistol and puts it in his pocket. He steps out and finds a black and red van outside his motel room. He goes over to the passenger side of the van to get a look inside and sees Paul inside. "So how was the plane ride?" He asks.

"Easy enough. Can't wait till the money starts rolling in." Robert said rubbing his hands together.

"Well then, are you ready to go? Cause we got a job to do." He asks as Robert answers by opening the passenger door and getting in. He looks around and notices some chemicals in the back of the van.

"What's with the chemicals and stuff?" Robert asks.

"Boss Willona got these during the night and left them with me to give them to the factory workers. Just a bunch of chemicals for the Meth." Paul answered. Robert still wasn't used to conversating with men who work on the opposite side of the law. But if it will help him recover the millions he had before the Wuncler situation, then so be it. The drive was quick and quiet as they eventually reached the McKenzie Field airstrip as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. He jumps into the cockpit and started the plane. The takeoff was smooth as yesterday's as he made his way to the first plantation at Mount Chilliad. He successfully watered the plants and watches the workers begin to pile out and work on them. He then proceeds to San Chianski Mountain Range and proceeds to do the same.

"Another day's work done. Good job, Robert." Willona said over the CB radio. He reapproached the McKenzie Field and could make out a silhouette of a person and a vehicle. When he touched down on the dirt he saw it was Paul with his van.

"Come on. I found an easy target for us." Paul said. Robert having no other choice and nothing else to do entered the van as he now sees in the back were two men with assault rifles.

"Who are they?" He questions.

"They're our muscle. they're going to help us look tough, and just in case we need to kill someone.

"Kill? Mm-Mm, No sir. I ain't going down that far." Robert said.

"Robert, Robert. Calm down if everything goes right then we won't have to use a single bullet." Paul ensured him.

"Ok, so what are we doing?" He asks.

"Some smoked up hillbillies sleeping at a motel with a bunch of guns. we're going to go there get as many guns as we can." Paul said. "Easy enough, right?" He said.

"I suppose so." Robert agreed. After a half hour, they arrived at the motel and Paul did a drive around to asset the area. They saw two hillbillies sleeping on a couch with pump shotguns next to them. Another hillbilly was doing a tan colored woman with has golden blonde hair, green eyes. Something about the woman seemed familiar to Robert.

"Ok, Two sleeping with shotguns nearby. One is inside a woman. We can take them. Sneak up to the sleeping ones and grab the shotguns. That's when we go loud. Follow my lead." Paul said as he quietly exits the van and the four of them approach the two sleeping hillbillies. "Now Robert. Take the shotguns and the rest will be easy." Paul assured. Robert slowly crawled up to the sleeping hillbillies and snatched them and tosses one to Paul and the other two workers came next to him and aim their guns. "We got these two go for the other guy." Paul said as Robert nods and raises the shotgun to the guy too preoccupied with the woman. He then pressed the shotgun against the back of his neck.

"Don't move." He ordered as he felt the man froze and the two turns their head as much as they can to see him.

"Robert?" The woman asks. Robert takes a closer look at the woman and he recognizes her. It was Cristal who was now a decade older. She was wearing a light brown top and matching skirt with sand yellow sandals.

"Cristal, what are you doing here?" Robert questions.

"Umm well, you see." Cristal was saying as someone who she dated in the past now sees her in outdoors sex.

"Hey there. This here is my hoe. Get your old ass outta here before I show you how we handle-" The hillbilly was saying until he was floored when Robert used the back of the shotgun to knock him to the floor and he felt Robert place his foot on his stomach. Before the grounded hillbilly could call for help he looked over and saw his friends were in the same situation he was in.

"Listen up. We're taking your guns and Y'all going to do a damn thing." Robert said as the hillbillies nod their heads. Moments later the workers had the hillbillies tied up and gagged as they raided the building. The score ended up being the two Pump Shotguns, A Sniper Rifle, and five Pistols. As Paul and Robert celebrated they see a silver cheval fugitive approaching them. Once it stops the driver exits revealing hot chocolate and another worker who open the backseat revealing Boss Willona.

"So who's the score?" She asks approaching the two of them.

" A couple of pistols, Two shotguns, and actually the best of it all, A Sniper." He explains.

"Not bad." She then turns to the gagged hillbillies with an evil look as she picks up one of the pistols. "You know I thought we change this building as a stash house, put some security, change it up a bit, evict the workers." She added as she aims the pistol and what came next froze Robert in his place and she empties a bullet in each hillbilly's head, ending them. She then looks at Cristal and remembers seeing her around Woodcrest and motions her to go to the car. "All right boys. Keep doing what you are doing. When the stuff is ready for sale, then we focus on finding a distributor." Willona said.

"Anywhere special you're looking to set up in?" Paul asks.

"Yeah." Willona said as she points northeast. "Over there beyond these dusty dunes is San Fierro. Away from the Los Santos gangs, which means away from the competition. We find a distributor there and we're in business." She said as she then walks over to cheval fugitive.

"What about these bodies?" Paul asks.

"Leave them for the coyotes or vultures. I don't care." She said as she and a nervous Cristal enter the back of the car and Hot Chocolate and the worker enters the front and they drive off.

"Fine by me. Come on Robert. Take these to the Mount Chilliad plantation to give them some security." Paul said as he and the workers gather the rest of the guns and loaded them into the van. Robert takes one last look at the corpses Boss Wilonna made and walks into the van and they drive off.

* * *

 _ **A/N: That's it for now. Sorry for the wait. But at least I'm getting more and more frequent in between chapters. See ya later.**_

-Atlas Out


	10. Robert 3 - A Dealer named Slickback

Robert 3 - A Dealer named Slickback

After a full week of maintenance, Willona and her four generals were in a room and they were standing in a loading bay filled with product. Pallets filled with packaged Weed, Cocaine, and Meth.

"It's beautiful." Willona said.

"You know want else is beautiful? Money. How are we going to find a distributor for all of this?" Robert questions.

"That's where I come in." A voice behind them said as they turn around to see Cristal standing in a doorway.

"Cristal, what are you doing here?" Robert asks but before she could get a chance to get an answer Coquss jumped in.

"Wait who the hell is this chick?" He asks.

"Her name Cristal. Apparently, she's from the same place where the boss and Robert were but I been hearing she was a street hoe." Paul explains.

"Hey hey hey. Hoe is a strong word. I was just using my feminine assets to be paid for services I provide them." She corrected.

"Ok yeah, so you're a hoe." Coquss said. Before any other pointless comments were made Willona spoke up.

"So have you talked to him about our proposal?" She asks. Cristal froze.

"Oh sure. When I told him he was speechless." She said.

"Excellent. You'll ride with me and Hot Chocolate while the boys will travel with the supplies." Willona said. "The person we going to visit runs strip club underneath the Gant Bridge of San Fierro. Make sure you all get there with the product in one piece." Willona stood up as she grabs a worried looking Cristal as Hot Chocolate follows.

"Well, boys. It's road trip time." Paul said.

"Hope this guy pays as well as the boss is hoping. If not then we are wasting our time." Coquss said. "Paul go and get the van. Robert, you get on the forklift and load the stuff." He said. Robert got into the nearby forklift as he turns it on. As carefully as ever he loads the product into Paul's van. He then switches the forklift off and enters the van as he sees both Paul and Coquss were waiting.

"So how long till we get to this place?" He asks.

"Well, We're in the San Chianski Mountain Range, and the bridge they mentioned was on the far outskirts of San Fierro plus we in a van carrying cargo, so I would say two hours at most." Paul estimated as Coquss and Robert groaned. As they were on the road Coquss curiosity got the better of him.

"So Robert. I gotta ask, What the fuck did happen to the old place that causes you all to come over here?" He asks.

"A guy by the name of Ed Wuncler faked an insurance company to all of us so he could fund his own private army. Eventually, he got figured out and the government got called in. But he put the money in an offshore account and skipped town leaving all of us to riot and then eventually get relocated. I guess he hiding in Russia now." Robert suggested. They continued to talk about other discussions for the majority of the ride until they reached San Fierro limits.

"There it is boys. San Fierro." Paul said as Robert awed at the city.

"Well, I'll be damned. This place looks like a San Fransico." He commented.

"Yeah to be truthful the whole state of San Andreas was founded by California so a lot of things are similar. The roads, the houses, etc." Paul explains.

"Ok ok, Mr. San Fierro. So do you know where the Gant Bridge is?" Coquss asks.

"It's on the southern end of the city." Paul said as he drives there. Once they arrived they saw Willona and Hot's Chocolate's Cheval Fugitive.

"Looks they're already here." Paul said as Coquss and Robert exited the van. "You guys go inside. I'll park the van in the back." Paul said. The two enter the building and was treated to a two-story club with a runway, booths, and minibars.

"Not a bad place." Robert said as he wished he was here for a different reason. "There you are." A voice said to them as they turn to see Hot Chocolate approached them.

"So are they willing to buy?" Coquss asks.

"There are a bit more complications, follow me." Hot Chocolate said as she leads them to the back and they entered a room where they saw a pissed Willona and Cristal who looked a bit ruffed up sporting a swollen cheek and ruffled hair.

"What happened?" Robert asks.

"Seems this little vixen lied to us and lead us here on a lie, and then her boss taught her a lesson, didn't he Cristal?" Willona mocked as she pinches her swollen cheek who slaps her hand away. Just then the door opens as Paul walks in along with another familiar face from Woodcrest. It was a man with black sleeked back hair and a goatee wearing a purple cowboy hat with leopard print collar around the hat. He wore a suit with its main color being purple.

"Well well, I see some faces that I have seen in a while." He said as he was joined by two women by his side as well as a man with a gun who approached Cristal. "As well as a new face." He added referring to Coquss. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is A Pimp named Slickback." He introduced.

"Wait. Is it literally A Pimp-"

"Named Slickback." All the Woodcrest natives said in unison.

"Please say the full thing at all times. Thank you. Now as the bitch brought up. You have some business you like to discuss?" A Pimp named slickback questioned.

"Yes. Allow me to properly introduce ourselves. We are The Crystal Couriers, and we were hoping to use your women and your place of business as suppliers for our product and sell them here and across the city." Willona proposed.

"A very interesting proposition indeed. But what are these products that you trying to sell?" He asks as Paul places three packages on the table and A Pimp named Slickback took a knife and open them and sees Cocaine, Marijuana, and Crystal Meth. He looks at Willona who gives a smile. Slickback takes his knife uses it to snort the cocaine as he feels the effect almost immediately. "Nice, how much are you offering?" He asks.

"Follow me." She said as she leads him to the parked van and opens the backdoors to show him all the goods they had. "All this can be yours if you got the cash to talk business." She told him.

"How much you talking?" He asks. Willona then turns to Hot Chocolate.

"Eighty-Five thousand." He said. Slickback was taken back a bit by the price as he then thinks for a bit in his head.

"Come on, A Pimp named Slickback. Just think the girls and I can back much more money selling these drugs as well." Cristal said. Slickback turns to stare at her as Cristal piped down as resumes to stand in the background.

"I agree, but I will also like to hire your for special services." Slickback agreed.

"And what are these services you want?" Willona asked. Slickback held up a finger as he looks to the three bodyguards next to him.

"Take the bitch back inside." Slickback said as the two of them grabs Cristal by her arms and brings her back into the building.

"The fact of the matter is these bitches are getting too big for their own good. Some I believe are stealing from me, others are threatening to walk away and even call the police and A few are ending up getting killed out in these streets. All of this is equaling to bad business." He explains.

"I see you want us to help keep them in line as well as protect them in the streets?" She asks as he nods.

"The payment will be Thirty thousand on top of the Eighty-Five. In total, the pay will be hundred and five thousand each month." He explains.

"Deal, But we still expect the eighty-five for this shipment, however. Think of it as a first-month payment." Willona said. A Pimp named Slickback walks over to his nearby Purple Virgo and opens his trunk. After rummaging through the trunk he pulls out a sack filled with what they believe to be cash. He hands it to Willona and she opens it to indeed find it filled with cash. "Pleasure doing business." She said.

"My pleasure. There's a dance club on the other side of town that you might want to talk to about business as well." A Pimp named Slickback told them as Willona nods.

"You boys unload the van and take it inside. Hot Chocolate and I will go over to them and talk." She said as she and Hot Chocolate then drives off.

"Well, Robert. While you and your boys do that, I still need to watch over some things inside. Hollar if you need something. When you're done if you want you can come in for a drink." He said as he goes back inside leaving them to work. Halfway through moving the boxes Willona's Cheval Fugitive returned as Willona rolls her window down.

"Nice to see you working boys." She jokes.

"So are they willing to buy?" Coquss askes.

"Of course. It was nothing but business. According to the math, we are now making one hundred and ninety thousand with each shipment we make. Divide by us five and then giving the workers their cut, Our shares are nearly thirty-two thousand per month. Now that the drug business is flourishing. Let's begin stocking on arms and finding buyers for those." She explains to them.

"Yes, ma'am." The three said as she rolls the window back up and they drive away.

"Ah hombre, Only thirty-eight thousand?" Paul asks a bit disappointed.

"Calm down. It only two we'll soon get more buyers." Coquss tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah. Hopefully, we can find some way to move our guns too." Paul added. Eventually, the three finished moving the drugs in the closet where they were.

"Well done boys." Slickback lightly praised as he approaches them with a woman in a blue and black corset and panties holding a tray with four glasses, each with a lime wedge on the rim. "Here have some Daiquiri, on me." He offers. The three takes a glass each as they toasted. "To our new partnership, may it flourish for a long time, and our pockets line with endless bills of hundreds." Slickback said as they finish their drinks.

"All right let's head back before one of us gets too tipsy to drive." Coquiss said as he and Paul begin to walk to the door.

"You be careful out there boys. Remember some women aren't worth keeping around." Slickback warns as Robert looks back at him as the pimp turns his back to him to go work on something else and Robert leaves and joins the two and enters the van as they start the way back into the outskirts of the state.

-Atlas Out


	11. Riley 4 - Customer Values

Riley 4 - Customer Values

In a dark room, a figure was sleeping in a double sized bed. By the bed was a nightstand with a cellphone. The phone started going off as the figure answers it. "Hello?" the voice asks.

"Hey, Riley. I got something I need y'all to do. The gang calling themselves the Vagos are out making sales today. I need you three to go out and find as many as you can and interrupt them. Take anything Y'all find and put it to good use. Their guns, drugs whatever." Thugnificent tasks him.

"Yeah, no problem. Who do we do about their members?" He asks.

"Chase them off, buy them off, whatever. We just want to prove these LS gangs that the Lethal Injection crew is here and not playing around." He added as Riley became more and more awake throughout the call.

"No problem man. We got this." Riley ensured him as he hangs up. He went to take a quick shower and change into his usual blue jeans, brown shoes and a black shirt. He also had his armor vest under his shirt and puts on his L.I.C chain. He digs into his nearby nightstand and pulls out his Uzi holds it in his hands. After years of constant holding himself as a street cat, it was now time to prove it to himself, which means hurting some people, even some being killed. But he could back out now not with all his friends. His granddad was off with Willona, and after what he did back outside their home he doubts Huey would help him out. "If they ain't with me, they're my enemy and it's only self-defense." He assured himself. He sends texts to Lamilton, Cindy, Ed, and Rummy explaining the situation and to get ready to meet up outside the complex. After half an hour Riley, Cindy, Ed, and Rummy were waiting on Lamilton to bring his BeeJay XL up front. as they pile in. Riley took the passenger seat and Cindy, Rummy and Ed took the back seat and Lamilton starts driving.

"So Riley, Give us the low down on the job." Rummy said to break the silent ice.

"Some gang called the Vagos are doing their sale day today and Thugnificent wants us to go break a few of them up to send a message to the other gangs as well as get some of their profits as well." Riley informs the four.

"Not bad. Do y'all know anything with about drive-bys?" Ed asked.

"Riley and me used to use my grandma car to go and spray people with our water squirters and bb guns. But I don't think any of us got a chance to do the real thing." Lamilton told them.

"All right not bad, not bad. But I hope y'all read for the real deal in case we do need to pop some people on the streets." Rummy told him as he emphasizes this by pulling out his Assult Riffle and Ed does the same and Riley and Cindy had their Micro SMGs in their laps. After looking around they eventually found three men wearing yellow clothing and Bandanas on El Burro Heights. There was three of vagos hanging around a yellow and black Buccaneer with several packages in the trunk along with five pocket knives, three TEC-9s, and three Desert Eagles.

"Are before we go in there. We need to think of a plan." Rummy advised them.

"I got man don't worry. Me, Riley and Lamiltion will flank to the left and then you two give us the signal to come in." Ed suggests as Rummy nods. The three begins to make their way around as Rummy and Cindy sneak their way up to the three Vagos. Once they saw Ed, Lamilton, and Riley in position hiding behind a few dumpsters. Rummy motions Cindy to follow him and his lead as they approach the Vagos who now noticed them.

"Hola amigos" The one with a bandana greeted while the other two puts their hands behind them.

"Hola esse." Rummy greeted back while eyeing the three down.

"You two looking for something to light up?" The bandana-wearing one asks as he as he tries to walk them up to the trunk of the Buccaneer. The three hidden boys then came closer until they were right behind them.

"Yeah, All of the things inside the car." Rummy said as he pills out his AK-47 and Cindy pulls out her Uzi. The three puts their hands up in surrender and they tried to back away until they were stopped by Ed holding his AK-47, Riley holding his Uzi, and Lamiltion holding his Pump Shotgun.

"Woah Woah calm down. Just take it." He told them. They ended up tying the three against some railings as they load the weapons and drugs into the back of the BeeJay XL. Ed also pats the three down and found a pack of Redwood cigarettes as well as $531 between all three of them. The five then loaded by into the van and begin to drive off. " so where to next?" Rummy asks.

"Well, we better find them fast. I'm running out of gas." Lamiltion mentioned as his meter and was below the middle marker. Just then they saw two stoners laying on a bench.

"Hold up let's ask those two." Riley suggested.

"Why? what if they go snitching?" Cindy questions.

"Calm down. They're just a couple of stoners. They'll just think we buying from them too. But if they do then Y'all can cap them." Riley answers. With no other arguments Lamiltion drove up to the curb and Riley poked his head out. "Hey yo. You two know if anyone selling around these parts?" Riley asks them while the three in the back had their guns hidden but ready.

"Oh yeah. Some Vagos are selling over in Mirror Park. Behind the Chico's Hypermarket. I think they doing some serious business since some had like...AK's and all that." One of the stoners answered him. Riley nods as Lamilton made their way to the mentioned market. They parked in a nearby lot and Lamilton was chosen to wait in the car and wait for the signal to pull them out. The remaining four then sneaks closer to the store and found a dumpster next to the roof of the store. They jumped up and begins to crawl on the roof. They saw it was five Vagos with a handful of customers. As they crawl closer they could hear what two of the vagos were talking about.

"Yo man you know a lot of our guys are getting hit out there right?" The first one whispered.

"You know who it is that's doing the hits?" The second asks. "Is it that new LIC crew that's coming up? Or is it a different set? Or just someone else trying to make some moves?" The first one asks.

"Don't really know for sure. At first, the dudes on the streets thought it was that fool Lamar Davis. But now they're saying it's some fat white ginger." The other explained.

"Doesn't matter. We represent the Vagos. This was our city first, and it's going to stay that way."

" Okay so how are we doing this?" Cindy asks.

"I got this one. You and Riley are going to jump down and get the two talking and Ed and I will hold down the other three." Rummy planned out as he was loading his AK with ammo.

"All right we got this." Riley said as he and Cindy stood up and back away to get a running start. The two backed up to the other end of the roof, tied Bandanas around their faces and took off jumping off and landing on the two Vagos. Riley then stabbed the Vago he landed on in the arm and slashes a gash on his face while Cindy was beating the second one with her bat hitting him once in the gut, then in the mouth and then across his back repeatedly. The three Vagos took aim but couldn't get a shot off as Ed and Rummy open fire and the Vagos ducked for cover as the two slides down held their aim at the vagos.

"Against the wall! Against the wall! Right Now! Move!" Ed shouted at the three Vagos drops their weapons and lines up against the wall and they look back at the two groaning members still on the ground. Rummy also lined up the few customers who failed to get away during the chaos. "All right, all of you drop your wallets and phones." He demanded as the regular civilians immediately did so dropping their belongings. Ed kicks it backward allowing Cindy and Riley pick them up. "You three, drop the goods too." Rummy demanded as they grew and annoyed look. After a minute Ed then grabs one of the Vagos and throws him to the ground and Cindy begins repeatedly driving her bat into the gang member's stomach.

"Ok ok. We'll give you the stuff." One of then spoke up as he reaches into his shirt and pulls out an enlarged envelope as the other does the same. Riley takes out his phone and text Lamilton to bring his BeeJay XL around. A minute later Lamilton backed up his van into the opening and opens the back as he helps Riley and Cindy load up the score.

"Picked up about three pounds of weed and about 11 thousand dollars." Riley counted. "Let's call it a day and take this up to the guys." Riley said.

"Right let Ed and I take care of something first and we get going." Rummy said. Riley shrugs as he enters the passenger seat, Lamilton enters the driver and Cindy takes the window seat behind Lamilton who pulls out a lighter and a brand of cigarettes and shows it to the two. "You guys want a redwood?" He questions. Riley takes one investigating it for a second before taking the lighter and lightening it as Cindy does the same. Out of nowhere, the sound of two AK firing off an entire clip went off behind them. They look back to see Ed and Rummy rushing into the van and the five Vagos laying on the ground with blood staining the concrete around them.

"DRIVE MAN! DRIVE DRIVE!" Ed shouted as Lamilton started the car and he took off.

"Man, what happened back there?" Riley asks.

"We tied up loose ends. We couldn't have them going around snitching about us." Rummy explained.

"You killing them is only going to make it worse. Now the cops are going to be all over the spot." Riley argued.

"Look we don't that for sure. It's an unknown, unknown. Let just get to Thugnificent and hand the stuff to him." Rummy exclaimed as Lamilton drives as fast as he can until he sees two yellow Vapid Peyote tailing him.

"Shit Riley was right. I think we got some tailers." Lamilton said a bit worried. The first car fortified his point as one of the passengers pulled out a pistol and begins firing at them. Pedestrians and nearby drivers duck to avoid being hit by a ricochet. Inside the van, the four ducked their heads as Ed as he rolls his window down and returns fire with his AK. The first Peyote jerks to the side avoiding the bullets. Lamilton turns onto Milton Road and passes West Eclipse Blvd. The second Peyote speeds up and three members aim their pistols at the van. Riley saw this and looks at the Uzi in his hand as he thinks back to his thoughts earlier in the day. He shakes his head and looks out his window as the two vehicles were heading up into Vinewood Hills. Riley fires towards the wheels of the Peyote and watches the car veer to the other side of the road and collides into a Karin Dilettante resulting in a loud crash.

"Damn nice shot kid." Rummy complemented. Riley gave a small nod trying to shake off the adrenaline pumping in his body as they continued to make their way to Thugnificent's mansion. At said mansion Thugnificent, Macktastic, Flonomial, and Leonard who were still coming up for a new name for the newly created drug.

"Ok so what do we have for names?" Thugnificent questions as Leonard goes down the list.

"Diamond, Vibe, Slush, Nether, Vamp, and Trinity." Leonard listed.

"I kind of digging the name Vibe. We a rap group an all, It fits the concept you know what I mean?" Flonomial suggested.

"Yeah but Slush is a good name too. It describes what the stuff looks like." Macktastic suggested as well. Just then Thugnificent's phone started going off as the rapper looks at it. "Come on Y'all Riley and them are here." Thugnificent said as he got up and the four got outside to see Lamilton's BeeJay XL and the five unloading the van as Riley tosses Thugnificent the

"Now I want y'all to get yourselves ready for tonight because its time." Thugnificent told them.

"Time for what?" Cindy asks.

"The cook Javier finished the first batch of product and we got about a good 800 baggies of Vibe that ready to be pushed. One bag going to go for thirty dollars, same going for the weed and the rest he's bringing. " Thugnificent said.

"Oh man, I can't wait to start counting stacks to the roof." Riley commented.

"Yeah. While we doing that Ed and I will be looking for houses to jump into. Better to start building up street cred as much as possible, so that way no more Vagos will try coming after us." Rummy plotted.

"And if they do, we'll just deal with them again." Ed said cocking his shotgun.

"All right cool. I'll drop Y'all off at the complex and then I'm heading to LS Customs to fix my ride up and then an Ammu-Nation to stock up.

"That's right. We ain't taking no prisoners. So, for now, Y'all go relax, set Y'all rides ready and a couple of homies to roll with you and as much protection as you can get. Because tonight LIC is making bank. One way or another." Thugnificent assured them as cheers were heard through the mansion.


End file.
